


Tom en Japón

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Felton se quedó dormido en Japón...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom en Japón

**Author's Note:**

> Contexto para entender este fic:   
> (Si sigues el tweeter de Tom o el livejournal de Helenadax probablemente no lo necesites)  
> -Daniel Radcliffe es obviamente gay.  
> -Tom Felton y Jade (su novia) viajaron a Japón para promocionar la película (HBP).   
> -Jade tomó esta foto de Tom y la colocó en el Tweeter de Tom para mostrárnosla a las fans.  
> -Jade y Tom pasaron la noche despiertos porque el cambio de horario fue demasiado para ellos. Tom se quedó dormido como una hora antes de que tuviera que despertar para ir a un programa.  
> -Daniel Radcliffe es obviamente gay.  
> -El hermano de Tom Felton (según una entrevista) tiene como fondo de pantalla esta conocida manipulación.  
> -Al ver eso, Tom Felton dijo que era “cruda” y que: "Daniel y yo nunca hemos estado en esa cama".  
> -Las fans tomamos notas del “esa” cama y asumimos que se indignó porque, por supuesto, habían estado en “otra” cama.  
> -Daniel Radcliffe es obviamente gay.
> 
> Dedicatoria: Escrito con cariño para el hermano de Tom. Sí, como escucharon. Para el hermano de Tom, en prueba de mi eterno amor y agradecimiento y esperando que acepte mi petición de matrimonio. Como dote, prometo darle todo el porno gay con su hermano que me pida. De por vida. Y galletas.

Tom despertó con un suspiro y lo primero que hizo fue estirar los brazos y las piernas hacia los lados para que se le despertaran los miembros cosquilleantes. Sin embargo, su mano derecha se topó con un obstáculo… suavecito. Giró el rostro y se encontró con unas cejas pobladas y unos ojos azules enormes, enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

El rubio gruñó.

—¿Te quedaste ahí todo el rato, observando?

Daniel asintió, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Jade te tomó una foto —susurró, peinándole un mechón—. Se la mostró a todas tus tweeps.

Tom gruñó, tallándose los ojos.

—Carajo con la voyerista.

—“La voyerista” es mi mejor amiga —riñó Daniel, pellizcándolo en el brazo.

—Auchie —gimió Tom, antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a Daniel—. Y precisamente por eso la dejas ser voyerista.

—Precisamente por eso la dejo jugar a ser tu novia frente a las cámaras —asintió Daniel—. Y, ya sabes, otras cosas —guiñó.

Tom bostezó. 

—¿Cuánto nos queda?

—Tienes como tres minutos para bañarte.

—Rayos —gruñó Tom y se levantó de un salto.

Cuando Tom volvió, secándose con la toalla al tiempo que se vestía urgentemente, Daniel lo siguió observando, tirado en el colchón. Radcliffe estaba ya arreglado, muy a su estilo. 

—¿Sabes, Tom?

—¿Qué? —preguntó éste, alcanzando los bóxers.

—Mientras dormías, descubrí algo. 

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo, metiéndose los vaqueros con habilidad.

—Vamos a tener un problemita cuando decidamos tener sexo por fin.

Todavía sin camisa, Tom se quedó quieto y se irguió. Estaba ruborizado. Daniel y él llevaban un poco saliendo y habían tonteado demasiado pero no habían… como crudamente lo había expuesto Daniel “decidido tener sexo por fin”. No entre tanto viaje y filmaciones que los dejaban agotados. ¡Y ahora Daniel le salía con que iban a tener un problema!

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Daniel alzó las cejas. Parecía tremendamente divertido.

—Tom, Tom. Incluso  _duermes_  con las piernas abiertas.

Tom abrió la boca y se puso mucho más rojo. 

—¡Dan! ¡Eso no…! —gimió, cohibido. 

—Sabes que amo ser pasivo —interrumpió Dan, como si nada—, pero si tú quieres…

—¡Dan!

Tom hizo amago de intentar ahorcarlo, como hacía su hermano con él cuando era más pequeño. Daniel, típico de él, lo agarró por la cintura y lo acomodó apropiadamente para ser él quien lo tomara del cuello y empezara a besarlo. Tom se dejó llevar, olvidando incluso que aún no se ponía camisa. Sólo se lo recordó Daniel, cuando bajó la mano y pellizcó una de las tetillas una y otra vez, excitándolo.

—Chicos.

En ese momento entró Jade, arreglada y fresca como si no hubieran pasado la noche en vela los tres juntos, mirando cosas por internet y respondiendo comentarios en el tweeter de Tom para pasar el rato. Los tres con el horario de sueño completamente jodido por tantos viajes y por el cambio radical de Inglaterra a Japón.

—¿Están decentes? —preguntó, inocentemente. 

Estaba de más, pues estaba de pie frente al colchón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

Tom arrancó su boca de la de Dan y volteó. Apenas alcanzó a ver las pantorrillas de su supuesta novia y fan número uno. Entonces, Daniel lo distrajo, acariciando la otra tetilla mientras le respondía a Jade:

—Vamos a estar indecentes unos… —besó el cuello de Tom— cinco minutos, si no te importa.

—Oh, no es ningún problema —dijo la chica, y se tiró en el otro colchón de la habitación, recogiéndose la falda—. Pero sólo tenemos cinco minutos, que la camioneta para llevarnos al estudio está esperando.

Daniel estiró el brazo y agitó la mano, ocupado ahora mordiendo los lugares por donde había pasado su mano.

—No te preocupes —dijo Tom—. Va a ser rápido.

Y Tom desabrochó los pantalones de Dan y apretó la erección entre sus dedos, pesándola antes de comenzar un ritmo duro, de la base a la punta mientras Dan le mordía las tetillas. De reojo miró a Jade, que se había levantado la falda hasta la cintura y no perdía el tiempo, mirándolos intensamente.

Y definitivamente fue rápido, porque Dan se vino en cuanto sintió el aliento de Tom en su oreja y lo escuchó susurrar: 

—Cuando lo hagamos, y será pronto, yo voy a abrir las piernas… —susurró, tentador— pero tú vas a montarme.

Dan ahogó su orgasmo en el pecho de Tom y Jade mordiendo su falda. Tom, fue elegantemente silencioso.

El chofer de la camioneta los miró muy mal y susurró algo que pudo ser un insulto o un saludo en japonés.


End file.
